Halfbreed in love
by sakura petals
Summary: One chapter! short and sweet , inuyasha is with kagome in the forest what do they do?


Hello again its been ages since i last wrote something, and well anyways i hope you like this piece of fiction...  
  
Inu-Yasha belongs to Viz and Ramiko Takahashi.. I own nothing  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
It was late at midnight I simply sat there, on a rock watching her, my hair blew against the wind my gaze fixed, transfixed on her sleeping form, her breathing was slow, slowly out and in, so relaxed, so naive, so innocent, * God * I thought * if I was an enemy it would be so easy to rip open that slender body of hers *.  
  
I took a step forward as I sat near her I whispered to her face " Kagome..." I didn't want a response I just liked the way her name sounded, a gust of wind blew her hair on her face I could only brush it away with my demon hands carefully trying not to scratch her soft cheeks, it was then that I heard the most beautiful sound.... " Inu-Yasha " she said sleepily as she snuggled near my knees, then slowly a smile crept to her lips, the lips I longed to touch and kiss, to ravish into that sweet delicate shy mouth, but suddenly I found that my own cheeks were flaming red, I touched a finger to my cheeks, giving her my back, punched myself at my own stupidity, " stupid half breed ! What are you blushing about? " I muttered, looking back at her with my yellow eyes I could only sigh, " a demon in love, so what's the next joke? " I chuckled, *my mind was set on being all demon and here I was making the same mistake as father, loving a human girl! * But I couldn't help but stare again at her, I smiled , as I leaned against the tree , " such beautiful creatures these human females " I murmured , then I shook my head , then I heard it again, " Inu-Yasha " she murmured in that sweet voice of hers , my eyes widened as a single thought crept through my mind * God! , is she trying to kill me ?* , I saw her roll onto her other side , giving me her back .  
  
i thought a good stroll in the forest will do ,after all it is My forest , ::the Forest of InuYasha :: yea i liked the sound of that , a stroll will help me put her out of my mind , :: for now :: an annoying voice whispered in my head. " Damn it ! " i muttered as i kicked a stone out of the way, i watched the stone roll away , it stopped and then another sound came , footsteps , i whirled around drawing my sword from its sheath as i waited for ....the one approaching , then as the bushes parted allowing someone to slide between them , i saw her now wide awake , she clutched the thin sheet to her chest , as she walked to me , her hips swaying ,and her hair a bit messy a single lock of hair fell to her cheeks, i was drugged for a moment watching her movements , did she know she had this affect on me ?, she looked up at me with those soulful brown eyes, i saw a pink blush staining her cheeks, i raised an eyebrow , " couldn't sleep ? " i asked in the coolest voice i could master , " no " she said , " i had a dream " . i swallowed hard remembering her murmuring my name in her sleep , " what kinda dream? " I whispered shakily, she shrugged " just a stupid one " she muttered , i could have sworn i saw a pink blush but then i dismissed the thought , I shook my head as i walked on she followed , " maybe you didn't notice Kagome but im having a walk ..... alone ! " i said annoyed but a part of me was happy , she cocked her head and walked on with me , :: insolent wench :: i mused to myself , we walked silently an awkward silence fell i kept my head high ignoring the silence , I didn't want her to think i was nervous or anything, and then......." InuYasha ..ummm .. do you ...uhh still ...love... Kikyo? she said shakily , that stopped me in midstep :: love Kikyo ? :: .::me? :: :: why did she care about my feelings for Kikyo ? :: :: i did love her but we never were meant to be i guess :: all those thoughts swam in my mind , then i smiled at her a smile that clearly said " i have you now don't i ? " , she didn't understand it , " do you still love her ? " she asked again in away that made me think i was deaf or something , " maybe " i shrugged giving her my back , hiding a smile , :: so she did like me that's why she's asking about Kikyo ::, i couldn't stop the grin on my face as i saw her frown looking down, i walked cheerfully on , she did care , she did care , SHE DID CARE !! , i didnt see the trunk of a tree in front of me so i ended up tripping and falling on my face , then i heard the music , the laughter , i tried to standup , but ended up falling again , i saw her feet in front of me i lifted my head craning my neck slowly slowly , i finally saw her laughing face as she bended down , giving me her hand , trying to help me up , " get up you idiot ! " she said between giggles , i took it , smiling , she looked beautiful ,even if she was laughing at me , she looked beautiful , " hey you! shut up ! " i said trying to sound angry , she giggled on , pure music , sounding through my lonely forest , i closed my eyes hearing the last of it as i lifted my head to the full moon .  
  
The next day, i watched Kagome packing her stuff back into her huge bag , " so your going huh ? " i asked trying to hide my disappointment , she nodded , " i got an exam tomorrow , and i gotta study , im really doing awful , they gave me my exam papers the other day and i failed , so i gotta take this make up exam to pass the year or im done for " she said tiredly , of course i didn't understand a word she said , these exams seemed like a terrible thing , i was worried of course ,:: are these exams monsters they fought in the future ? :: i as ready to help her through it so " Kagome ill help you through the mexam .. well do it together !! " i said , clearly mispronouncing the word (exam) , i heard her laugh , " i didn't know you knew Chemistry Inuyasha " she said smiling at me , i titled my head side ways , "chemistry? " i asked never hearing the word before ,she took out a book , one of the scrolls of the future , got up and sat next to me , " see " she .. " she said opening the book to me i watched the strange symbols , i shook my head , smiling nervously , scratched my cheek as she began explaining , i nodded at something she said , then she pouted and said " i dont understand this one though , could you help me with it ? " she said pointing at one of the exercises , " ummm well .. uhhhh , you see , umm you take this one and put it on top of this and then you put this cross thing and see ..uhhhh " i trailed off lamely as i saw her giggling so hard as she hugged herself , i blushed :: so what if i didnt get this stuff ? :: i shrugged trying to look cool , then the unexpected came , she hugged me and kissed my cheek , i was flabbergasted, just sitting there , my eyes open wide , i was numb , her warm lips on my cheek , her arms around my neck , she then got up and lifted her bag and skipped away , shouting with a wave " thanks for the help, boy ! " i stood there touching my cheek , still couldn't believe it , she kissed me , Kagome kissed me ! , i grinned and shouted back at her " don't fail me , girl ! " , she jumped into the well and with that strange light she was gone , i jumped from tree to tree , grinning like an idiot , scaring every bird on every tree , at that moment i was the happiest half breed alive !!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it :)  
  
Review please....  
Flames are welcome!  
  
Thank you ^_~ 


End file.
